


Melepas Doa

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Setiap hari, aku selalu berdoa.





	Melepas Doa

_Meringkuk di belakang derasnya malam yang berangin, bukan membuntuti atau mengikutinya_

_Sepenggal-sepenggal, bayangan terus ditimpa kelelahan, sarat akan makna hampa_

_Sedangkan aku di sini terus menanti, setelah kemarin berjalan_

_Ketika orang-orang sedang terlelap dalam permusuhan dan kebencian pada tirani atau sekadar permainan_

_Aku berusaha mengadu segala ratapan_

_Berharap agar angin-angin itu menerbangkan ucapanku_

_Semoga segera berubah bentuk menjadi udara biasa oleh kehendak Tuhan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 26 Maret 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
